


The Ecstasy

by Indifeso



Category: Endeavour (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 12:46:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20471261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Indifeso/pseuds/Indifeso
Summary: 一次醉酒后的邀请





	The Ecstasy

Morse有一双笑起来很温柔的眼睛，Jakes盯着他，心不在焉的想，但对方却吝于向他展露。

酒馆的温度升到了逼人的热度，Jakes的高领线衫在脖子上捂出了薄汗，他特意在这种下班后和同事的消遣时刻提前回家换下了制服，他记得曾有人说过介于棕色和姜黄色之间的颜色会削弱他五官中蕴含的某种过于刻薄的特征，工作中这能带来便利，人际交往正相反。

他本来靠着柜台和人聊天，杯中的Double Diamond几乎见底，这是今晚的第二杯。他指尖夹着的烟刚烧了个头，深吸一口气，脸颊凹了进去，目光在酒馆中逡巡一圈，落在了不远处和Thursday面对面坐着的Morse身上。

Jakes盯了一会，直到正和自己说话的DC连喊了几声才唤回了他的注意力，他点头示意，从几人中抽身离开，朝着Morse和Thursday走去。他主动拿起了两人的空杯子去加满，当然是Double Diamond，他喜欢看Morse一边抱怨这东西竟然有人会喝一边又一口气喝下半杯的别扭样子。

“艰难的一天？“Jakes放下打满的酒杯，带着打趣的口吻明知故问。

头发乱糟糟的年轻DC看上去十分悲惨，实际也如此。Morse的外套搭在椅子上，白色的衬衫皱巴巴的，他脖子上有一圈清晰发紫的淤痕，眼球充血，眼眶红肿，声带轻微水肿，来源于白天抓捕凶手时的插曲。

那个强壮的泥瓦工在被押送进警车的途中突然挣脱，将一旁的Morse摁在地上意图掐死他，两个DC都拉不住，正坐在车里的Jakes看到Morse两条细瘦的腿可怜兮兮的在地上扑腾，直到Thursday冲上去将行凶者揍掉了一口牙，Jakes才慌忙的去扶起Morse查看情况。

DeBryn医生的诊断结果还算好，Morse已经缓过气来，坐在一旁认命的接受医生充满黑色幽默的严厉告诫。Morse低着头，下意识的抚摸脖子，眼眶肿胀令他几乎睁不开眼睛，他清清嗓子，抬起头又快速低下去，这不是反省的姿态，对别人来说是，对Morse来说就不是。

Jakes站的不远也不近，靠着车门点燃了一根烟，没有放过Morse握紧又放松拳头的动作。如果Morse还在为这场谋杀未遂感到心有余悸，Jakes想，他一定不会对他抱有任何同情。这个聪明的小子一定在心里想，我又没错，我只是履行职责，就好像之前扬起眉毛用语言激怒凶手的人不是他。

Jake眯着眼睛，这个习惯性的动作称得他的脸更加阴郁，他看见Thursday拍拍Morse的肩膀，说了几句什么，后者突然抬起头看了Jakes一眼，Jakes将手中的烟丢在地上，用鞋底撵灭，钻回车里。

Jakes倒是没想到Thursday会把Morse这个伤员带来酒馆，他坐在上司身边，主动把还剩下半只的烟摁灭在茶盘里，Morse罕见的连道谢都没有说就迫不及待的灌下了半杯，然后满足的打了个嗝。

“嗯？”Morse像是才认出Jakes，他扬起眉毛，淡蓝色的眼睛看着对面的人，“啊，Jakes。“他的声音带着黏腻的沙哑，眼神飘忽不定，脑袋半倚着自己的臂弯，整个人几乎趴在了桌上。

“他喝了几杯？”Jakes问。

Thursday哼了一声，像是把笑声憋了回去，“三杯黑啤，半杯威士忌，这是第四杯。“话说完的同时Morse喝了个底朝天，意犹未尽的舔舔嘴唇，要是平时，他会喝的更克制，至少不会是现在这种马上就要睡过去的状态。Jakes也笑了，”我以为他会早点回家休息，我猜你想放他明天的假。“

“说的好像他会听一样。“Thursday摇摇头，从兜里拿出烟斗，咬住之后又塞了回去，“如果就这么让他一个人待着，听着歌剧他能喝光家里所有的酒，有人看着我更放心，不过——”他看了眼时间，站起来，戴上帽子，“太晚了，今天的案子还有收尾我没来得及做，所以，Jakes，确保他安全到家好吗？”

Jakes一瞬间以为自己听错了，“可是——“

“我看到了，虽然当时我的拳头有点忙，”Thursday意有所指，他从帽檐下看着Jakes，那眼神很熟悉，平静，深远，有一种温和的包容，“你扶住Morse，大声叫Dr. DeBryn。我一直以为你们的关系会更…紧张。“Thursday选了一个保守的词。

“Well…”Jakes不明白为什么自己没有立刻反驳，而且，他当时看上去真的有那么担心吗？

“无论如何，很高兴看到你们相处融洽。”

“Sir。”Jakes叹了口气，活像揽了个麻烦。

“你在干什么？”Morse在Jakes对他伸出手时警觉的向后缩了缩，眼睛瞪得圆圆的，紧张的四处寻找Thursday的身影，像一只受惊的鹿。不合时宜的警惕心让Jakes差点没忍住嘲讽的话，如果平常办案时他能有现在一半的警觉心，也不至于会沦为全警局工伤记录的保持者。

“送你回家。”Jakes以为Morse喝醉了还是会比别人聪明一点，现在看来喝醉了谁都一样。

“哦。”Morse垮下肩膀，像是突然失去了兴趣，盯着桌面，捧着空荡荡的啤酒杯小口舔着杯沿，Jakes差点爆笑。他捉住Morse的肩膀将对方整个提了起来，Morse不明所以的站直，然后又向一旁歪去，Jakes眼疾手快的避免了两人摔成一团的悲惨命运。

Jakes开了自己的车，他拉开副驾的车门，用手挡住Morse的头顶让晕晕乎乎的青年不至于磕到脑袋。Morse扭动身体找了一个舒适的姿势窝好，透过车窗仰起头对Jakes露出一个无辜的笑容。

离开酒馆时临近晚上十点，Jakes摇开两边的车窗，开的很慢，徐徐的夜风吹进车里驱散浓重的酒味，也让Morse感觉更舒服。受伤的DC闭着眼睛像是睡着了，舒展着眉头，鼻尖有汗，还有零星分布的雀斑，他额前的头发打着小卷，看上去年轻的不可思议。

Morse从来都不像一个警察，Jakes第一次见到他时，他站在门口，苍白又纤细，简单的自我介绍，Morse，连名也没有。Jakes叼着烟，察觉到他表情中的冷漠，Morse回应了他的注视，一个敷衍的笑容极快的消失。Jakes挑衅的望着他，他移开视线走到了自己的位置上。

Jakes后来知道Morse是牛津的学生，他有时会想Morse在学校里是否也像他刚来警局时一样吝啬一个真心的笑容，踩着草坪独来独往。唯一可以确定的是，Morse黑白分明的耿直更适合在课上和导师讨论学术问题，而不是在Bright的办公室里将PCS说的哑口无言。

Jakes以为Morse身上那些烦人又古怪的特质是他们这类人的通病，随后又立刻否认，至少在Morse轻描淡写的反驳Copley Barnes时Jakes在一旁偷笑的惊讶又愉悦。

总体来说他们的相处并不像旁人看上去的那样时刻充满了嘲讽和反嘲讽，Morse那颗聪明的脑袋多数时候对Jakes的刻薄语言反应迟钝，他要么面无表情，要么就是微张着嘴像是正在认真思索Jakes的话有什么意义，相比前者，后者显露出的无辜更让Jakes生气，然后他会因为意识到自己的生气而更加生气。

他想起某个深夜他跟随Thursday离开警局时故意关上了房间里的灯，留下仍在思考案子的Morse和他身边的小台灯，Jakes在黑暗中回过头，透过窗格看见Morse安然的待在那团橘黄色的光芒中。还有他企图贿赂Morse让他隐瞒他和Jonaie在Moonlight跳舞的事情，而对方只是看着他，说：“如果你想帮我忙的话，对她好点。“

Morse的心里装了一个Jakes从来就看不懂的世界，那个世界有着普契尼的歌剧和他坚守的信条，世界之外毫无波澜。Jakes放弃了，首先递给Morse一杯Double Diamond。

Morse的低吟拉回了Jakes的注意力，他把脑袋倚靠的方向换成了右边，没有醒。Jakes的右手夹着一只燃尽的烟，放飞思绪的这段时间没有抽上一口。他停下车，扔掉烟头，拍了拍Morse的肩膀，“醒醒，你到家了。”

“你真的不用送我进去，我感觉好多了。“Morse站的笔直在车边向Jakes道谢，他扬起眉毛，恢复了Jakes熟悉的那个表情。Jakes抬起手臂做了一个请的姿势，Morse终于意识到对方是认真的，放弃般的抓紧了搭在胳膊上的西装外套。

Morse走的还有些歪歪扭扭，Jakes跟在后面，沉默的盯着他下楼梯，站在门口掏钥匙，左边口袋是空的，Morse费了老大劲把左手环过半边身体去摸右边的口袋，然后艰难的用食指和中指夹出了大门钥匙，Jakes看的直翻白眼。

Morse戳了好几下都没戳中钥匙孔，他感到身后有人靠近，一只手从他的胳膊底下伸过来握住他的手帮了他一把。“啊。“他发出惊奇的感叹，门推到一半突然转过来，一瞬间疑惑于Jakes今晚反常的沉默和友好，对方探究的视线在Morse和他身后的黑暗中来回逡巡，Morse抖了一下，感觉白天快要窒息时那只扶住自己后颈的手似乎还停留在原地，微弱的电流蹿上他的背脊。

Morse犹豫了一下，将门完全打开，“进来喝杯茶吗？“他没有特意回头确认Jakes是否跟了进来，也不打算接受他的拒绝。Morse径直走进去，开灯，烧水，拿茶叶罐，中途听见轻微的关门声和脚步声。他的手指在打架，酒精仍在影响他，否则怎么解释他深夜的邀请。

Jakes帮Morse搬的家，他的东西不多，Jakes把东西放进房间的地板上就离开了，那时他闻到这间半地下室的屋子里是潮湿的霉味，刚住进去的几天Morse身上带着同样的气味来上班，让Jakes觉得他像是某种长在湿地的喜阴植物。

现在，屋子里被大量琐碎的东西堆满，乱丢的衬衣和裤子，摞起来的书籍，几乎占满了桌子的文件夹和资料，一堆填满了字谜的报纸，然后就是空酒瓶，空酒瓶和空酒瓶，散落在凳子旁和垃圾桶里，唯独一台电唱机和整齐摆放的碟片显露出了小心保存的迹象。

Jakes是那种无法忍受衬衣领口褶皱和头发翘起来的人，他在裤腿上搓了搓手心，蹲下去把空酒瓶扔回到垃圾桶里，玻璃碰撞声让面对炉子的Morse回过头，Jakes差点以为他会一直站在那等水烧开，他本就不期待他们能聊上些什么。

“噢！“Morse的脸上出现了一种挣扎，仿佛在思考Jakes的到来值不值得他去费心掩盖他不健康的生活方式，最后他只是说：“Work。”

Jakes对这个标准的借口不置一词，他给自己清出了一条道，决定把沙发让给Morse，他靠着桌子，搭着腿，和在办公室一样保持着一丝不苟的姿态，“你不能和工作结婚，酒精也不行。”

Morse吃不准Jakes这句话的意图，Jakes是为数不多会对他感情生活插几句嘴的人，不论是让他在Alice那加把劲就有机会，还是和Monica同居时被调侃衬衣平整了不少，都超过了同事——至少是他们这种——应该会谈论的范畴，有时这会让他心烦意乱。

“也许我就是这么打算的。“Morse为自己语气里突如其来的敌意感到羞愧，他真该喝杯茶醒醒酒，”这会让事情变的简单。”

Jakes看上去被娱乐到了，“我听到了什么？DCMorse竟然会喜欢简单的事情，我以为那些歌剧、字谜还有凶杀案让你沉迷其中。“

“我没有沉迷于凶杀案。“Morse抿着嘴，极快的反驳，他突然有点生气，为什么Jakes这么快又变回了那个尖酸刻薄的DS。他本以为能用一个舒心的夜晚结束今天，在邀请Jakes之前他这样以为，比如更多的酒精和托斯卡。

“当然没有，你只是迫不及待告诉别人你能轻而易举的拿到A，看看，牛津的高材生。“Jakes斜睨着Morse，灯光从高处打落，在他的眉骨和脸颊处制造出锋利的阴影，他看上去就像在期待Morse一个犀利的反驳，仿佛单方面将之视为一场游戏。

“肄业。“Morse认真的纠正，刻意忽略Jakes的重点，他决定放过这个话题，继续纠缠下去会没完没了，于是他在房间里看了看，有了一个主意，“要我放张唱碟吗？”

“如果是The Beatles的Yesterday，没问题。”Jakes当然是故意的，他猜Morse连TheBeatles是什么都不知道。

Morse慢吞吞的走到电唱机旁，手指划过整齐的硬纸壳，从最边上抽出一张放上转台，唱针之下流淌出Jakes喜欢的曲调和歌词。

“Whoa，你真把我的吓到了。“Jakes夸张的瞪大眼睛，Morse因此露出了一个小小的笑容，“唱片店的老板送给我的，我帮他抓住了抢劫犯。”

“你受伤了吗？”Jakes状似不经意的问道。

“额…有别的DC赶过来帮我制服了抢劫犯，我摔到了膝盖，没什么大碍，而且那是去年的事了。“Morse记得那时唱片店老板告诉他Yesterday是卖的最好的，即使他婉言拒绝了对方也还是塞进他手里。”这是最棒的音乐，伟大的产物。“Morse记得对方这么对他说。

“嗯——”Jakes眯起眼睛似乎在回忆，“我记得，那天你迟到了，一瘸一拐的。“

Morse的下巴紧张的绷紧了，察觉出了一直存在于屋子里的某种若隐若现的东西，歌声让他不自在，Jakes的存在仿佛突然也变得不合理，他开始怀疑自己是不是做了一件蠢事。好在烧水壶响了，他得以解脱，慌忙的走过去关火。

Morse心不在焉并再次将其归因于还未消退的酒精影响，他拿起干抹布提起水壶，意识到备用茶杯还挂在架子上，他把水壶重新放到一边，拿了杯子冲洗干净，打开罐子发现茶叶因放置时间太久变成了卖相不好的碎末。Morse有点挫败，放弃的将茶叶磕进杯子，却在拿水壶的时候忘记用抹布隔热，他被烫到了，甩开手又将杯子打破在了地上。一系列的手忙脚乱最后演变成了Morse用冷水冲手，Jakes帮他收拾烂摊子。

“抱歉弄的一团糟。“Morse的耳朵在发热。Jakes挽起袖子小心捡起地上的碎片，“我忘记你喝了那么多酒，而且我也并不是真的想喝茶。”

“那你为什么进来。“Morse这句话甚至没有经过大脑，他立刻就意识到了自己的逻辑错误，该死，今晚的一切都不对劲，他自己也是，从他开口邀请Jakes进来开始事情就失去了控制。

Jakes果然露出了一种有趣的表情，“是**你**邀请我的。“

Morse无话可说，但他不想让自己显得心虚，“你可以拒绝。”

“好像你给过我机会一样，自大的天才。”Jakes的声音很小，Morse发出疑问的鼻音，他放大音量继续说道：“也许我就是想看你喝醉的窘样作为以后继续嘲笑你的资本。”

“不，你不会的。”Morse想也没想就反驳，这情形很熟悉，Jakes立刻想到了上一次，并疑惑于他的判断基准。Jakes突然站起来，身高差迫使Morse抬起头，他们之间的距离近的容不下一只拳头，Jakes俯身向前倾，眼睛牢牢的抓住Morse的视线，像极了某种暧昧的暗示，可Morse呆呆的笔直站着，手仍放在水流下冲洗，丝毫没有后退的意思。

Morse一直都是这样，不知退缩，仿佛无所畏惧。Jakes的鼻息喷在Morse的脖子上，他一只手扶住对方的肩膀，另一只手伸到Morse的身后去拿皱巴巴的购物纸袋，他们胸膛抵着胸膛，只是一瞬，却已经足够让Jakes感受到Morse的心跳，规律，平缓，差点抓不住。

Jakes十分了解Morse有多擅长在不必要的时候聪明过头，就有多擅长在必要的时候变得愚钝，说不上来有多失望，但就像隐隐的牙疼。

“你在——“Morse思考的表情也相当典型，Jakes永远也不会告诉他他微张的嘴唇中露出的门牙冒着可爱的傻气，Morse说了一个开头，顿住，把一个猜测生硬的变成了问句，“你在干什么？“

Jakes左手中指在把碎瓷片装进袋子里时被割伤，感到疼痛后他才发现刚刚自己下意识的收紧了手，血极快的冒出，顺着伤口的方向滴在地板上，Jakes的第一反应不是找东西止血，而是问Morse：“你想吐吗？要我扶你去沙发上坐下来吗？“

Morse匆忙拿了一条手帕摁住Jakes的伤口，摇着头，“Mr. Thursday，REALLY？“

“当然不是，只是我恰巧注意到你几乎不会在DeBryn医生验尸时出现，以及通过别的渠道恰巧又知道了你晕倒和第一杯啤酒的事。”Jakes的语气中带着得意，眼神在Morse脸上探寻，又一次开口确认：“你真的没事？要抽根烟冷静一下吗？酒免谈。“

“你又没有躺在解剖台上被掀开头皮，而且我不抽烟。”Morse让Jakes自己摁住伤口， 他去找药箱，回来时看见对方夹着一根刚点着的烟。Jakes说：“你真该试试。”

Jakes的手又一次捏住Morse的脖子，轻轻的，带着亲昵的摩挲，留给对方挣脱的余地。Morse没动，让这个机会溜走，Jakes吸了一口烟，凑到Morse的唇边，像亲吻，偏偏留了那么一丝距离，Jakes让白色的烟雾从唇间溢出，像一层薄纱挡在他和Morse之间，看不清彼此的表情。

Morse坚持了几秒钟突然推开他开始猛的咳嗽，泪眼朦胧的望着Jakes，后者大笑，对他说：“你肯定不适合当DI。”

“因为我晕血还是因为我不会抽烟？“Morse感到头晕目眩。

“因为你直到现在都没发现我想亲你，蠢货。”

直球打的Morse措手不及，他只能呆愣愣的回答：“噢…我没想到…”

Jakes无奈的摇摇头，走到门口穿回外套，“睡个好觉。”Morse下意识的跟到门边，Jakes的离开让他更加搞不清对方的意图，这算什么，新的捉弄方式？Morse结结巴巴的说：“你——额…明天…我…”

“是的，明天，你会去档案室拿资料，我跟过去，把你摁在墙上，然后亲你，你懂了吗？“Jakes恶狠狠的说道，然后砰的关上了门。

Morse听见车发动的声音，他在房间里迈着轻快的步子，没有意识到自己正哼着那首Yesterday，他想，明天，十点半去档案室也许是个不错的主意。


End file.
